Stolen Dance
by SoulEaterEvans'Girlfriend
Summary: New series of one-shots of Soul and Maka. NEW CH! Movie night turns into a heated event instead! Rated M for Sex and Language


HEY YO! NEW STORY AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS! BIG SHOUT OUT TO SPOTIFY BECAUSE I SAT THERE FOR 3 FUCKING HOURS TRYING TO FIND A SONG FOR A LAP DANCE! I am proud to say that I am now sixteen years old!

* * *

"So, what movie should we watch today?" Soul inquired as I handed him a blanket and a cup of green tea.

It was movie week, which meant Shawshank Redemption, Mean Girls, and Rent would be viewed at least once and my knowledge on musicals and classics would be renewed. This time though, Soul thought we should have a fantasy week, which is mostly just Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. I didn't mind one bit.

"Um, I mean, Hobbit is really good," I responded, "but my favorite is probably Desolation of Smaug." I could hear him chuckle beside me.

"Ha, ok. Desolation it is!"

After shuffling through our DVD collection, he strode over to the T.V. and pressed play. He was wearing a loose cotton tee with a pair of baggy plaid pajama pants that sat right below his hips. _Nice ass? I think yes. _Soul found a comfortable spot by the armrest on the right side of the couch and curled up beside me with his feet extended over the ottoman as I turned off the lights. It was a Friday night and Blair wouldn't be home till Tuesday because a high rolling client was in need of a cat with an attitude, but of course, that meant it was just me and Soul for the weekend.

I sank lower into the couch cushions and gently placed my head on Soul's shoulder as Martin Freeman came on screen. He smelled of citrus and watermelon whilst his shirt, still fresh out of the dryer, had a lingering scent of fresh linen.

"Hey Maka…" He trailed off

"Yeah?" I glanced over to him suspiciously.

His bright ruby eyes glistened at me as I felt a hand graze mine slowly. It wasn't sexual in any way, but extremely intimate. His long piano playing fingers traced my slender ones wistfully, complete with the intent of adoration. The gesture was enough to get my blood rushing through me at a rapid pace and cloud my brain with fluttering butterflies. Soul smiled sweetly before turning back to the movie screen with my hand still in his.

Paranoia of him being able to hear my pounding heartbeat filled me with anxiety but all I did was curl up more with him and practically bury myself into his chest.

"Maka, are you ok?" He prepositioned me.

I smiled graciously before responding.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I brought my hand up to his face and gently caressed it. Soul tilted his head towards my hand and slowly closed his eyes before nudging it with his nose. "You just make me feel so jittery inside, that's all."

He opened his eyes to meet my jade ones.

"You make me feel the same way Maka."

I couldn't help but lean forward and place a kiss on his slightly parted lips. They were soft and welcoming, the way one feels when they come home after a long day at work. It wasn't like any of the other times where passion and lust filled our euphoric intentions, but something more meaningful and generous. He left my lips for a brief second before kissing me harder, his desires of going further being extremely evident. Soul placed his hand on the inside of my thigh and trailed his thumb up slowly, gently pressing me down onto the couch cushions before sliding his tongue across mine, requesting entrance.

"Why so gentle today?" I asked before continuing any further.

He smirked at me with a devilish grin.

"I'm just being gentle right now, but trust me, you won't be walking straight for the next week and I can promise you that." He winked.

Heat rose to my cheeks rapidly and my heart beat sped up immensely, almost as if someone had injected pure nitrous oxide in my veins.

"Oka-." He cut me off with his lips pushing against mine even harder.

I moaned as his hands slid up my bare legs and reached my night shorts. He gracefully pressed up against me with the side of his hand and moved from my mouth to my neck.

_Goddamn it, not hickies._ I groaned in both satisfaction and frustration. I ventured down to the hemline of his shirt and grasped it before tugging it upwards, his abdomen now exposed and above me. I could feel his smirk against the skin on my neck before he sat up, tore off the piece of fabric, and tossed it across the room. I enjoyed staring at him without a shirt.

"Is this what you wanted?" He leaned close to my ear and breathed out.

Chills ran up and down my spine before I licked his collarbone with a swift flick of my tongue. His entire body shuddered above me and soon enough, his eyes shut. Scattering kisses all over his chest and neck, I avoided staying in one place so his brain too, could be frazzled. My nails dragged along his back and caught hold by his shoulder blades, causing his breath to come out in short gasps and pants. I kissed him once more underneath his chin before I stopped and placed my hands on the waistband of his pants. I tugged gently at the elastic before he opened his eyes once again pecked my forehead with a searing kiss.

"C'mon Maka," He grabbed the remote and turned off the movie, "let's go to the bedroom."

Slowly standing up, I grabbed Soul's hand and followed him to our bedroom.

Ever since we moved out of the small dorm back at DWMA, the two room apartment suited us well. There was a large master for me and Soul along with an occasional guest room if Blair wasn't around. It was one of the best investments we had ever made.

The walls were a deep burgundy color with black finish furniture everywhere. The only forms of light were dim yellow Christmas lights lining the walls and hanging on the dressers and groups of white candles in the corners of the hardwood floor. On the floor was a custom made stereo set beside a modern plush arm chair, embroidered with silk skulls and sparkling ruby-like gems. A standard dresser with a section for him and her sat beside a window that took on the role of a wall, overlooking Death City, and a giant king sized mattress was meticulously placed in the middle of the room across from the window. It had what seemed like millions of pillows sprawled across the mahogany bed spread and black sheets. It was not a coincidence that the room ended up being as sultry as it really was.

I sauntered over to the bed and propped myself up with my elbow as Soul closed the door behind him and lit the candles. He looked me over, his eyes undressing me. How could I tell? His eyes completely glazed over and drool was visible, escaping his lips slowly.

"Come over here Soul," I got on all fours and sat on my heels, "and show me how you got the nickname 'Eater'." I bit my lip.

Soul rubbed his chin and dragged his finger across his lips before responding back.

"Oh I will," he climbed onto the bed gracefully, in the most felinesque way I had ever seen him do, "and you'll be sure to know why that nickname has a double meaning." He winked seductively before grabbing my wrists and planting his lips on mine. I couldn't help but moan when he shifted his leg in between mine and pressed up against me. My senses were heightened and my skin was a live wire ready to go off, crackling with electricity.

Soul moved his hands away from my wrists and slid my shirt off in one quick movement to reveal my brasserie beneath. It was Liz's white elephant gift that was somehow exactly my size from Christmas a few months ago. Soon enough, my shirt and shorts found their way onto the bedroom floor along with a pair of plaid pajama bottoms.

A pair of lips tenderly kissed me along my bra line and down past my navel until they reached the top of my underwear. It was there when I felt those same lips brush up against my clit, Soul's hot breath enveloping me in the most teasing way and driving me to clench the sheets below with bliss. His talented fingers hooked the sides of my underwear and dragged downwards till them, too, were on the floor. A tongue flicked out and I stiffened immediately.

"Oh God…" I muttered.

A heavy chuckle was heard and that was when everything I knew to be sane was lost to me. The warmth smothered my senses and an involuntary moan escaped my swollen lips. Soul's skillful tongue swirled around my clit, sucking every so often, and kissing the sides of my shuddering legs. He knew what drove me over the edge and by God that was exactly what he was doing. His tongue treated me as if I were about to break any moment, as if I were fragile and a rare commodity never seen before. Everything combined in one made me groan and call out his name time after time.

"Soul… God, you're so good…"

I felt him growl in accordance to the lewd sounds escaping my mouth, making me spew out even more risqué comments.

"Maka, you taste so sweet." Soul glanced up with a pair of lustful red rubies before he spread my legs more and savored me. My lower abdomen began to twitch and clench spastically, signaling my closeness to release.

"Soul…" I moaned, "I'm so close."

I gasped in shock because of the sudden feeling of Soul's teeth dragging across my sensitive area, was not something I planned on experiencing tonight.

The heat was almost unbearable, to the point where my hair was plastered onto my forehead when I felt the sudden rush of pleasure hit me full force. My hands found their way to the luscious white locks and grasped them, using it as my anchor. My back arched high as I rode out my orgasm into a trance-like state while Soul cleaned me up with the same thing that got me drenched in the first place.

"Oh God... that was great." I praised. My face was flushed as I sat up and got my bearings together again. Within the span of time it took me to sit up, Soul had shifted over to the headboard and complacently spread his legs ever so slightly, presenting himself in an almost arrogant manner towards me.

As he did to me, I crawled over to him with my ass swaying to and fro just like a cat, and placed myself on all fours in front of him. Eyes glistening with lust and barely a hint of longing smiled at me, approving of my act of debauchery.

I pulled my hair out of its pigtails and swooped all of it to the side before teasing the waistband of Soul's boxers with my finger tips. His breath caught, his entire body shuddering to the feather-like caress of my hands. His head tilted back as his breath began to hitch in the back of his throat, short pants slithered out of his mouth with the occasional curse word or a silent lip bite. He needed release and I was prepared to give it to him.

"Stay still." I commanded him.

He chuckled at the words that I said.

"Wow, it's surprising that you're actually taking charge like th-"

He didn't finish his sentence.

He was too preoccupied with feeling of my kisses enveloping his head and down the underside of his shaft. My long hair shielded my face from his gaze as I teasingly stroked my tongue around him, being generous to make it as pleasing as possible. I began to take more of him into my mouth until I could feel it hit the back of my throat with a gentle press. Placing my right hand on the base of his dick, I slowly began to bob up and down, swirling my tongue around him whilst admiring the way he tasted. The taste of his precum flooded my taste buds, causing me to suck more in the attempt of milking every last drop out of him.

He groaned and ran his fingers through my ashy blonde hair before taking a handful of it, leading me onto the pace he oh-so desired. His other hand ventured to my hair as well and recreated the pig tails as he made me go faster, hollowing out my cheeks in the process. His hips bucked as a muffled hiss sneaked its way past his closed lips. The red eyes I adored were half-lidded and rolled into the back of his head in sheer bliss.

"M-Maka," he moaned out, "I'm so on edge..."

I took matters into my own hands...literally.

Cupping his balls in my hand, I began to massage him tenderly. Slight drags along his balls with a nail or two always got him off, ever since the first time we were in this kind of situation. I could feel him flex his abdomen above me and his grip on my hair get stronger and taut.

"Mmph," he growled, "God that's so good..."

Sucking harder and faster, I kept going until I felt him twitch in my mouth.

_Fuck, he fucked up._

"Shit!" Soul tensed and released in my still moving mouth. The taste was somewhat salty and bitter but it wasn't as strong because of the faint sweet flavor that very closely resembled that of strawberries. The liquid pooled in my mouth, flooding not only the cavity but my senses as well.

I slowly came back up, garnering the present Soul had left for me in my mouth, and swallowed it. He released my hair and sat up against the pillows beside him, a look of caution plastered on his face.

Flipping my hair back against my shoulders, it was my turn to smirk at him.

"A little eager, aren't we?" I snickered as Soul's face turned bright red as his blood flushed his naturally pale cheeks.

"Ugh, sorry Maka," he brought his hands up to his face and covered his embarrassment, "I couldn't help it."

I laughed.

"It's ok… but," he moved his hands away from his face in a state of panic, "I'm not in anyway satisfied." I winked at him cheekily.

His sharky grin graced my sight before looking down at his half erect self and frowning.

"Shit..." Soul grimaced.

A light bulb went off in my mind as I began walking over to the stereo system and plugging in my phone. I scanned through my song library til I found a song befitting of the act formed in my head.

Soul shifted off of the bed and onto the red arm chair while I quickly opened and grabbed a pair of lacy lingerie. I rushed off into the bathroom and quickly slipped on the black fabrics. Form fitting and accentuating, I slid into a pair of black heels and strutted out of the bathroom to see my lover leaning forward on his knees and his poker face actively watching me. Walking in a line, I bent over and turned on the song I had left on queue before going and getting dressed.

Only by Nicki Minaj played over the speakers, making Soul's ears perk up and his eyes caught a glint of light as I started to sway to the beat.

"What's on your mind?" He sat up straighter and leaned against the backrest, his eyes following my movements.

I winked as I turned around and dropped low with the bass. Soul's hands found their way up to my waist but I shoved them off as my hips ground up against Soul's own. Hands fell lower to graze my thighs gently as I pulled my hair to the side and pressed up on his bare chest. He was already breathing heavily into my ear as I teased him harder with my lewd movements.

Turning around to face him, I gyrated to the beat and rubbed myself up against him, taking my time to arouse him generously. I slid my hand down his abdomen and onto the base of his now erect self, He was hard, and I mean REALLY hard.

"Where did you learn to lap dance, huh?" He raised an eyebrow quirkily.

I slowed my pace slightly.

"Tsubaki took me to a class a month or so ago when you went out drinking with Kid." I shot him a cocky smile.

"Ha, ok," He bit his lip with a half smile. I could hear him mumble something about attending more often when I was swooped off of my feet and flopped onto the bed.

He pounced onto the bed and pinned me to the bed by my wrists. Bringing his hand up to my mouth, I licked them longingly, sucking the tip of his fingers last and nibbling on his index finger before he moved it to my underwear and rubbed my entrance like the tease he is. Slipping in one of his fingers slowly, I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of it entering so easily.

"Mmph…" I brought a hand up to my mouth and muffled myself, knowing that I would get too loud in the minutes to come.

Soul began to pump me slowly, soon adding a second finger and curling them upward in an almost taunting manner. All the sounds made by him fingering me sounded provocative and shameful, but there was nothing else on my mind other than getting him in me as quickly as possible.

Taking his fingers out slowly, he pumped himself a few more times before grabbing me by the backside of my knees and yanking me closer to him. He put the same fingers that were inside of me and placed them in front of my mouth. Willingly, I sucked each of his fingers dry, each with a small "pop" sound after exit.

"You think you'll be able to walk after this?" Soul took his hand back and down to my clit, "because I don't think you will."

I licked my lips.

"Is that a promise?"

He stared up sarcastically and placed his forehead on mine.

"Oh yeah," He pushed into me at a grudging pace, leaving me to whimper, "it's definitely a promise."

Soul slid in slowly, not wanting to get rough or injure me on accident, until I could feel the base of his dick brush up against me, signaling his complete entrance. A low groan emitted out of Soul's now heated chest while mine began quivering in anticipation and adrenaline. He shifted a bit to raised my hips slightly off of the bed and began to move gingerly, proceeding with the same caution he used when he was almost completely in.

"Fuck." Soul grunted as he started moving more.

The pressure and the feeling of being completely filled up made me almost want to scream out in pleasure, the heat warming me up all the way down to my toes. I grabbed hold of the pillow behind me and held on as Soul moved faster and faster, thrusting harder and harder into me. My mind was going numb, only to be replaced with the pleasure of being fucked by the gentleman in between my legs.

I couldn't help it. I moaned louder than I should have, causing Soul to twitch inside me and thrust a little harder than he had been doing. My mouth continued to betray me as he buried himself in me, and that was when it happened.

I gasped loudly, unknowingly arching my back higher and leaning my head back. Leave it to Soul to find my g-spot. A low laugh emerged as a I began to gasp and pant at the aim he had in me. The accuracy of Soul hitting my g-spot drove me crazy, to the point where he had to cover my mouth with a hand as he kept going.

"Jesus fuck!" I mumbled out of Soul's hand, "h-how are you getting it each time?" I stuttered.

Soul did not respond directly but grinned as he kept thrusting, pushing- no, shoving me closer to the edge of release. His face was slightly shimmering with a thin layer of sweat coating his entire body.

"Oh God," I spoke up louder this time, "I-I'm gonna-"

I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from coming too early. He slowed down a bit but thrusted harder into me, making the third time the lucky charm that sent me over.

I shot up and grabbed Soul by his shoulder with my nails as he kept bouncing me up and down. Soul twitched in me, releasing moans and pants out of his mouth.

"Maka, you tensed," he managed to grunt out, "I'm about to-"

I pressed my lips hard on his and rode out the rest of my orgasm with his.

A warmth flooded my abdomen and sent shivers down my spine. Soul's red eyes glistened with content and exuberance, bearing deep into my tired and worn jade eyes. We stayed like that for a while before he decided to go and blow out the now-fading candles.

He kissed my cheek and slowly moved out of me, leaving an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed the closest pillow and held it up against me as he went from corner to corner, to make a full circle back to me and the bed.

Climbing onto the mattress beside me, Soul gently pressed his lips against my forehead and held my hand through the entire night till the first glimpse of the morning sun.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
